Luna Sybel Bonanox: A woman of many talents
by Rooietroll
Summary: Meet Luna Sybel Bonanox, living in Stormwind, a woman of many talents.


Because my guildmate and me had to write her down. Credit and thanks you Blizzard for making us of your ingame lore and area's. Enjoy the read

* * *

**Luna Sybel Bonanox**

The night was late, or maybe early, whatever one wanted to call it. The Pig and Whistle tavern seemed to be alive with a lot of customers. Some regular, some new, some travellers. One never knew who would show up she guessed. She was familiar with most of the faces, as she was a regular customer here.

The bar was littered with mugs, tankards and wineglasses and four bar maids were running around like crazy to keep track of the many orders thrown at them by the many customers.

The smell of roasted pig dripped in juice filled the room when the door to the kitchen opened and the cook came in to say something to the bartender. Not an unwelcome scent. Luna eyed the man, his strong build, muscular arms from the heavy work he used to do as a field cook. He left after a firm nod and one of the barmaids was called to fetch something. The barmaid was new, the eager way she ran to please the boss made that very obvious. The cook disappeared behind his door again.

Her eyes lingered on to the next person. A woman in her mid-forties, all dressed up in dark red dress that exposed a rather tempting décolleté. It made her chuckle slightly over her glass of wine when she saw the woman tried to look as appealing as she could. Almost nervous by the sudden glare. Luna gave her an adoring smile when she passed, Violet was her name Luna remembered.

The woman had a good figure to her was, even for her age, hard working mother of four healthy strong young boys that served in the army. Violet was a widow from what Luna could recall from the top of her head.

Recently Violet had found a new love, she was happy for the woman. Well deserved. It made her come alive again, an interesting notion since she had been in grief over her dead husband for years. It seemed her new love made her feel comfortable. Luna saw him waiting at the end of the bar, anxious for Violet to come over. Luna smiled, lovingly. Nobody of the regular customers would disturb them in their strange courtship. But it gave something to look at.

Luna sat back in her chair comfortably to watch the scene unfold in front of her.

Violet's jewellery rattled a bit too much, Luna thought, for the record she admired the idea they held to court each other like this. She was wiggling her assets as much as she could during her attempted graceful walk, seemed exited when she was 'seen' by the sudden elderly gentleman that stood up from his stool at the bar. He started to talk to her, then politely bowed to her, taking one hand in his as he pressed a kiss on her palm. Luna chuckled in delight at the sight of the two of them.

She could almost see Violet's eyes twinkle as she felt special. They left arm in arm, her head leaning against his chest as they disappeared through the door outside.

Luna sighed, lucky Violet. She silently said a cheers for Violet and her lover, to a hot passionate night….

Her eyes moved on, resting on the loud group of dwarves. Of course there were dwarves here. Old Town wasn't an unusual place to find them. They were a group of four. Loud, shouting and very drunk from the looks of it. Luna chuckle, enjoying the next sip of her glass, throwing her raven black hair over her shoulders as she turned her head to observe them.

One walked by, no doubt coming from the rest room. A long pipe in his mouth. The mix of tobacco, many types of strong alcohol surrounded him when he lingered near her table. His eyes friendly, his hair a dark black like hers. She smiled at him. Looking at the lush beard that hung braided in a difficult pattern and decorated over his chest. The man smirked politely at her, giving her a bow from his head before he stepped to the other dwarf that seemed to be his friends.

Luna smiled to herself, musing about how long it was since she had an interesting conversation with one of them. Mostly about trade, but some seemed interesting enough for a bit of fun.

She weighed her possibilities for the evening so far, not satisfied yet.

One of the bar maids passed her, a cheap perfume filled her nose, rose petal cologne she thought it was. She inhaled sharply, then exhaled again, finding the perfume was a tad too much on the girl.

Luna sighed for a moment, almost frustrated, looking back at the group of half drunken dwarves. When the new bar maid passed in a quick pace, her arms wrapped around a basket filled with vegetables. She tried to pass as fast as she could when the bartender shouted something in her direction along the lines of:"Hurry up with your stuff!" That came out all wrong. The dwarves laughed at the comment, suddenly they blurted out the weirdest comments to the girl, frequently using that annoying rolling ' r ' to provoke a reaction. The bar maid hesitated for moment. She seemed slow as she stood there.

Luna looked at how the bar maid had to pay for that by receiving multiple playful pats to her well-formed rear. It left her to utter a couple of a high toned ouches when one patted a tad hard. But furthermore she did not seem to find it all that annoying.

Luna moistened her lips a little when the damsel came closer, walking by her table. It was a young human woman of about one meter and sixty centimetres. She had a slim waist, a good ass, which she had already seen. Luna looked better when the woman stopped again. Luna chuckled wickedly. The young woman paused curiously, Luna looked at her face again. An average face, nothing handsome beside her coppery red hair. The freckles were noticed instantly in the dim light of the braziers and candles, only to immediately loose interest.

She looked disapprovingly when she saw it. Not something she felt appealed to. She didn't like freckles. So she just nodded kindly to the girl to indicate that she needed nothing. The young woman walked by, hip swaying and at slow pace.

An obvious frustrated exhale confirmed her mood for the evening. This was not going to go anywhere Luna mused. She emptied the last bit of her glass with a swing of her head thrown back, gulping down the content with one go, landing the foot of the delicate formed glass firmly on the table. The hard blow got some prying eyes of the dwarves. The one with the lush black beard seemed to be too occupied to notice, but his friend wasn't. Shame, she would have settled with the dwarf if she could find him interesting enough. He seemed the most appealing character so far.

The hungry look his brown haired friend cast on her less inviting. He rested his focus openly on her shapely breasts. She raised an eyebrow at that. He winked at her, but not in a friendly way. He stroked his brown beard carefully, striking it smooth. This one seemed to take more pride in his difficult braided beard as he gently stroked it were it a woman. Pride, she knew. Dwarves were keen on their beards. Even so that black haired friend of his seemed to hold a bit modesty. She snorted in irony, she didn't feel like she could hold interest in a night with a man with a pride in hair tonight. Well, not that of a dwarf.

Luna finally looked away after finding the one thing she disliked more than freckles, a dominant look. Her look was quite seductive as the dwarf looked again. She did that on purpose. To tease a little before breaking eye contact. When she looked in his eyes again for a second time she still did not like what she saw. He looked lustful next to dominant, he would not do for a bed partner. Something she had seen enough. It would end in drama, and it would not be her drama if he would try to force it…

At the last moment she decided to stand up and walk away. Thinking it was best to rather not accept the challenge. The dwarf looked disappointed when she walked past him and sensually smiled, relieved she choose to break off at the right moment. She'd rather spent her evening alone then to feel filled with regret of a badly made choice afterwards.

He sighed slightly disappointed when she walked away. The evening felt dull to her. Tonight she would rather spend with someone who had her interest. Unfortunately there was nobody of her interest so far.

* * *

The man with his white mane leaned back, relaxed. Enjoying the beer served to him by one of the tavern maids. She was joyful one with a pleasant smile when she brought it to him. One the house she said, the bartender giving him a thumbs up on that. Axiancos raises the tankard of fine dark ale at him, thanking him. Remembering the man as one he served with him in the army once, he would repay the gesture over a night of cards at the table after closing time no doubt. The joyful smiling youngster gave him a wink, he knew she was one of the bartender's daughters if he recalled correctly. She left with a plate to wait on the next table.

If he stayed in Stormwind he loved paying a visit to the Pig & Whistle. He usually rented a room there, If only for the company that one could find in the tavern itself.

He liked the cheerful atmosphere surrounding the tavern. People from all walks of life came here, all races that were connected to the Alliance. He preferred this tavern to the Slaughtered Pig. He only visited there is he had to take care of something. But this time he did not need to.

The dwarves in the corner made him grin, they were very drunk, clinking their tankards to how drunk they would become. With every cling of the tankards they spilled half the content over the table, themselves and the floor, ending up laughing heartily and loud. He grinned, enjoying the next sip of dark ale.

By now the alcohol gave him a slight dizzy feeling. The dark ale not being his first. Not that it mattered. All he had to do was find his way back upstairs and open the door to the room he had rented for his stay to fall into bed and sleep it off.

Embracing the fuzzy warm feeling it gave him. A giddy feeling in his head. Though he would have loved to embrace something else. Tonight he felt a beautiful woman was more to his liking than anybody else. His pick for a woman only done when she appealed to him in some way. He didn't like to settle for just anything.

The red haired bar maid that came rushing in with her basket would make for a little fun, though she seemed to for most men around here. So he smirked when she yelped in disturbed surprise when a dwarf hand patter her rear. He tried to picture an imagine of what she would look like underneath her clothes. No image came to mind, perhaps his head was already too clogged with alcohol.

He shrugged to himself. Nothing to worry about, he told himself.

Sometimes he missed it, Stormwind, thinking more about it it came to a strange conclusion, and maybe he didn't miss it that much after all….he wasn't sure what to make of it. Perhaps it was a combination of the alcohol and his train of thoughts that made him think about it. His mood didn't get effected by it, instead he smirked lazily, enjoying the surroundings even more. The later the evening the more interesting the customers could proof to be. He was in no hurry.

Stormwind was a place that filled his head. A walk down memory lane. He didn't guess the alcohol would do that to a person, he knew so. Still the weird mix of civilisation Stormwind held fitted in with his person. But not tempting enough to return permanently. Too many memories perhaps.

Darnassus was a nice serene place, he felt at ease in his house there. It was interesting to see progress in the network of connections he tried to set up for his trade union. It proved difficult with some, but he wasn't worried about that in the slightest. It was common knowledge for the Kaldorei living outside of Darnassus that the city held a majority of the more traditional people, those that did not see the need for money. As it was mostly experienced as something only introduced to them because of their connection to the Alliance.

Things like a network of trade needed to settle. For that he came to Stormwind. To talk to merchants, to see what they had to say, anything useful he would use in his own network. There were some would Kaldorei that would never set foot in Stormwind. But he also found that certain trades were appreciated. So he took his time to pry around, to listen and to use knowledge.

But tonight was a night of relaxation. Here he did not have to worry about the glares casted to him in disapproving ways. Here he could do whatever he liked, in a way to speak. He took another large sip from the tankard.

He smirked at the word, discontent was putting it mildly for some Kaldorei. No judgemental looks from anybody around here. Because here he was just another Kaldorei. One with a bit more frivolous character than others he supposed, he seem some at home in Darnassus.

If he sought kindred spirits in Darnassus it was rare to find them, making a few exceptions that matched his interest. It didn't really matter. He was who he was. The few that weren't casting him silent glances would simply have to get used to him a bit more. But here, in Stormwind, nobody would cork an eyebrow if they would see him in the company of a fine woman. Seemed race didn't really matter. In Darnassus there were a few that held his interest for possibilities. He could name one or two. A sly smirk spreading on his lips for a moment.

One in particular was the young woman he got acquainted with. Naonir was her name, whom he taught dancing. She was a bit shy, but the dancing helped he noticed lately. She didn't jump away to his touch anymore. Or blush as furiously as she had done the first time he placed a firm hand on her hip, swinging her around in a dance the old gnomish music box played.

The taste of the swig of beer rolled through his mouth, the flavour that had been used to brew the beer interesting. He thought about Nao for a moment. She was a friendly person, pleasant company, curious to a certain level, a little naive. She could prove interesting perhaps. Nothing that could not be worked on with the right approach. The gleam to his eyes was mild when he thought about the possibilities. She was not here right now, so he let those thoughts rest. Making a mental note he would give it another thought.

He leaned the chair backwards against the wall, resting it on two legs, a little lost in thought when she walked by.

She was beautiful! Stunning, shoulder length black hair decorated her face. Dark tanned skin, a pair of piercing brown eyes that scanned the room. She instantly caught his attention.

Her pace confident, not too slow, just fast enough to show off her narrow waist and round shapes that clearly were accentuated by the low cut dress she wore. It left her shoulders bare, the tanned skin visible to the eye. She wore a simple necklace with a locket around her neck, delicate looking.

He almost fell off his chair when she strode along the table. Her sensual look added a smile to a pair of full lips in a good looking face.

She saw him. A well-built male Kaldorei in his prime, with long silver hair. Relaxed, wearing this She took him in for a moment, long enough to see that he had seen her too.

Would the evening turn out differently perhaps? The smile on her lips became easier. She stopped just past his table, turning herself around in her most elegant way, slowly. It gave him a good look at her, because that was what he was obviously doing, taking insight into her shapes. With a sly smile she looked him straight in the face, as if daring him in a challenge.

Axiancos raised his eyebrows at once, the grin he flashed her elegant yet showing interest. He looked at her openly. She gestured to him, very subtle, beckoning with a finger.

He shook his head casually. Inviting her back instead in the same way. Now it was her that frowned. Delighted with the sudden appearance of a new prospect of an evening that might prove to be less dull then she thought. She ran her tongue across her upper lip, a gesture noticed by him instantly when he turned his head to look at her slightly curious, in wait to her response.

She took two steps closer to see what he would do. He grinned, stood up and gallantly offered her the chair opposite of him.

"Miss ... I could not help but notice you, would you care to join me for a drink, noh?" He inquired with a deep voice in common. She felt her smile turn into a smirk when she heard the deep voice when he spoke. The hairs at the neck of her back responded easily to that. She accepted his invitation gracefully and sat herself down herself. She smiled, tilting her head a bit. The eyes cautious he noticed. The smile on her lips was phenomenal though.

She nodded a quiet yes when he asked if she wanted a drink. He called out to one of the bar maids to take their order. Making it two Dalaran finest. She looked like a woman who enjoyed a glass of good wine.

When their order came he placed one of the tall wineglasses in front of her, smelling the scent of the Dalaran finest rising from it. She took hers, a finger stroking the top of his hand in a soft gesture. He smirked mildly, staring at the gesture. He took his own glass, swirling the dark red content around as he looked at it. He didn't say anything, simply look at her, taking in her lean figure. Subtle resting his gaze at her décolleté before turning his glowing amber coloured eyes back to her brown ones.

Before him sat a human woman, in her prima as well as he was. And she was a delight to look at. She returned his appreciating look with a mild smile. They implied a toast when he sat down, raising their glasses to each other, clinking to the night and what it may bring them.

The clock in the tavern gave eleven ticks to the full hour. The night was no longer late but rather young in her eyes suddenly. She took a long sip from the wine, delicately setting back the wine glass in a soft way. The wine tasted strange after the dark ale he last drank, the second sip made it easier.

She leaned towards him, looking closely at him. Eyeing his face, the soft beard, the strong neck and the broad shoulders. His tall figure a bit ridiculous on the small human sized stools, no doubt he would have to fold his long legs under the table. It made her chuckle.

He looked at her, wondering if she was going to give him her name. He pondered for a moment, did he want to know her name? Or was this going to be one of those anonymous one night stands that sometimes happened? He preferred the more spontaneous happenings over the sought one night stands if he had to pick one out. Not that he didn't enjoy the nightly activities in the company of a beautiful male or female, far from. He enjoyed her company at this moment, she gave carried this mysterious atmosphere around her. Something that made him interested in her.

"Luna Sybel Bonanox," she finally said, holding out a delicate hand to him. He took it in his, a strong large male hand in comparison to hers. "Like the moon?" He said. She was surprised to hear him translate her first name. Not many did that. "Axiancos Fah'lan," he added, a sly smirk mixed with amused by that gleam he noticed in her eyes. They toasted they glasses again. "To whatever the evening may bring," they agreed. His eyes going over her again, caught in the gaze she cast him. Oh, this could proof a very interesting night indeed….


End file.
